Fanboys, Fangirls and Toxic Fanbases
"I know we're geeky, we obsess over little things, and we probably get too invested. But we've gone from being bullied all our lives to being bullies ourselves!" –'The Nostalgia Critic' "Fanboy" and "Fangirl" is a term that refers to an overeager and obnoxious fan of a certain franchise who typically ruins it for others. On its own, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being a fan of music and song artists you enjoy and show your excitement and appreciation of those kinds of music and artists. The problem comes with certain fans who take it far too seriously. They tend to be obnoxious, complain constantly, overthink everything, reject others' opinions, act authoritative and entitled, refuse to listen, NEVER stop talking about it, feel threatened by people who don't like the type of music just as much as they do, claim that their favourite music artist(s) is/are their husband/wife when it is not true, etc. Fanboys/fangirls also tend to blindly defend clearly anti-consumer practices that the musicians' recording companies do, allowing those companies to keep getting away with it. Often, they'll harass regular fans because they don't agree with their opinions and say the regular fans are "not true fans", sometimes to the point of completely ruining the franchise for them. Another type of fanboys/fangirls are the "nostalgiatards", who are more prevalent in long-lasting albums like Guns N Roses, Kidz Bop or Hip hop artists. These are fanboys/fangirls who believe anything within the franchise besides the classics they grew up with is automatically garbage, worship the classic soundtracks like they were perfect and even worse, all of these guys refused to even give the newer soundtracks shows a chance. Perhaps the biggest problem with fanboys/fangirls is that, while they are usually the minority, they tend to be the most vocal and toxic, which in turn makes outsiders think that the whole fanbase is like that. This, in turn, makes them less likely to give the song a chance. However, it should be noted that even if a fanbase is infamous for being full of toxic fans, not all of the fans have to be like that. Just because music and song artists have a toxic fanbase, that doesn't mean the music and song artists themselves are bad. It is very possible to enjoy music and a song artist without being dragged into the terrible fanbase it has. Notable Examples # Beliebers (a.k.a the Justin Bieber fanbase) is full of usually pre-teen girls who basically whine when people hate on Justin Bieber. They'll use the term "jealous" as an excuse to attack Justin Bieber haters and can even send death threats to them. Also, some of them go as far as to think they want to marry Bieber even though they can't due to their young age. They're very hostile to Bieber's ex-girlfriends as proven by the fact that they throw tantrums whenever Bieber gets a new girlfriend. This also depicts polygamy since Bieber married Hailey Baldwin (aka Alec Baldwin's niece) in 2018. In fact, the fanbase is so atrocious that even Justin Bieber himself hates it, as shown by the fact that he spat on some of his fans through a window once. That doesn't really make Justin Bieber better, though. # Directioners (a.k.a the One Direction fanbase) are just like the Justin Bieber fanbase. The fanbase is 50% made up of rabid fangirls who think that one of the band members will marry them, and they have no respect for the band's personal life. A lot of rabid Directioners invaded Niall's privacy at his brother's wedding. They also can't handle opinions either and threaten people who don't like One Direction with very bad comments and comebacks, such as "go to hell", "get cancer" or "die in the hole". A lot of them will go onto 1D hating sites and groups just for the point of insulting people who dare to be different and don't like their music. Thankfully, this fanbase has started to die out after the band disbanded to pursue solo careers. # Jonasheads (a.k.a the Jonas Brothers fanbase) are usually girls that basically attack people when someone doesn't like The Jonas Brothers. They also think that they want to marry them someday when in reality they can't because they're too young. This also depicts polygamy, which is illegal, since the Jonas Brothers already have soulmates (Joe, who is also the lead vocalist of funk-pop band DNCE, married English actress Sophie Turner in 2019; Kevin married American reality television personality and former hairdresser Danielle Jonas (née Deleasa) in 2009; and Nick Jonas married Indian actress, singer, film producer, philanthropist and winner of the Miss World 2000 pageant Priyanka Chopra (also known by her married name Priyanka Chopra Jonas) in 2018). If you don't know what polygamy is, read the definition of it here. # The Mendes Army (a.k.a the Shawn Mendes fanbase) are a bunch of tween/teen girls who worship Shawn Mendes 24/7 and want to marry him even though they're too young. This also can be polygamy, which is illegal as mentioned before since Shawn Mendes is now dating Camila Cabello. They also attack people who don't like Shawn Mendes's content. # The Beyhive is a group of tween/teen girls who consider Beyonce immortal and attacks anyone who says one bad thing about her. They even form a religion out of this. # Rabid K-pop fans are really notorious, especially the ARMY (fans of the group BTS). They insult others who are not fans of K-pop or criticize any of the music and actually would do self-harm on social media out of protest. Not only that, they, mostly Loona stans, even make fun of deaths and attempted but failed suicides, like Stan Lee's death and Cupcakke's attempted suicides! A year after XXXTentacion was shot dead on June 18, 2018, K-Pop stans told people to celebrate the death of XXXTentacion on Twitter posts made to honour him. # The BLACKPINK fandom, BLINKs are notorious for having many immature fans. They are very vocally active on social media and constantly start hate trends or comment terrible thing in other K-Pop groups' videos. One incident is when BLINKs attacked another member of another KPOP group just for dying her hair orange, which was Thai BLACKPINK member Lisa's hair colour. They also attacked a group for covering a song they also covered, which wasn't even theirs. This problem was so bad that even the mature BLINKs have to apologize for their immature fan actions. # The Nine Inch Nails fanbase is atrocious because they berated Trent Reznor for getting sober (since he was an alcohol and drug addict until his heroin overdose back in July 2000), having his newer albums different to the old ones such as The Downward Spiral and Pretty Hate Machine (since the albums after The Fragile aren't angsty enough) and marrying Mariqueen Maandig (notable from their side project How To Destroy Angels). This leads the band to quit Twitter for good (however, Trent returned but for now he mostly posts updates or news of his life). # Reggaeton fanbases are just as horrible as the genre itself, as they consist mainly on pre-teens who think they are superior because they follow the trend and will not hesitate to call you a virgin if you hate the genre or never heard of it. # The Swifties are the fans of Taylor Swift who are hideous for many reasons. They bash on anyone who dissed Taylor Swift, send death threats to her exes because Taylor Swift in their sights is the "oppressed" one and bash many parody artists who make parodies on her songs. Also, they constantly attack Kanye West in comment sections for some reason (possibly because of his infamous interruption of the former's acceptance speech during the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards). They also accuse anyone who criticizes her of being sexist since Taylor is a feminist like they did when Kid Rock criticized her in a tweet. # Arianators too are very toxic. Just like Swifties, they too bash those who don't like Ariana Grande and her exes. They think her songs are all perfect and fail to realize flaws in some of her songs, especially bad ones like "7 rings" and "god is a woman". # Some of Miley Cyrus's fans complain about the 2013 Miley, how she's doing drugs and has short hair now. True, the new Miley isn't that great, but they don't need to bash on her all the time. By the way, Miley Cyrus has long hair again and cleaned up her act and did a really good job performing as her Ashley O persona in Season 5 Episode 3 of Black Mirror. # Jake Paulers are fans of the big Youtube star Jake Paul, and he has one of the most atrocious and monstrous fanbases to ever exist! They cannot take any criticism and say "dab on dem haters" whenever someone hates Jake Paul, similar to the Logang as well. # Some Beatlemaniacs (fans of The Beatles) can be rather terrible, as they are almost always arguing or complaining about things. Examples include: ## Phil Spector's additions to Let It Be. ## Ringo Starr or Pete Best. ## Stereo vs. mono. ## Pinning the blame for the band's breakup entirely on John Lennon's wife Yoko Ono. # Lil Pump's fanbase is the musical equipment of the [https://toxicfandomsandhatedoms.miraheze.org/wiki/Rick_and_Morty_Fandom Rick and Morty fanbase], claiming to be smarter than they actually are because they listen to Lil Pump. # The Logang (fans of Logan Paul) are very similar to Jake Paul fans and also can't take criticism. # The Oldheads are fans of older hip hop music who hate all or most modern hip hop music. They call all new rappers "mumble rappers" and comment in many YouTube comment sections are nothing but complaints about new hip hop. # Fans of music from the 1990s, 1980s, 1970s or older can be terrible. They flood the comment sections of songs on YouTube and say "I wish I was born in the decade, new music sucks!". These people only listen to mainstream music! They are so annoying that YouTuber Filthy Frank made a video about them called "BORN IN THE WRONG GENERATION", where he discusses these fans. # Canibus fans go crazy over anything related to him. They say he's the greatest rapper or at least the top 3 of all time and attack anyone who disagrees with them. # Filthy Frank fans can be bad as well. They attacked Joji (his new name) for being himself for one video. They put him under a lot of stress which caused him to get seizures and eventually retire from YouTube (Just like Trent Reznor as mentioned before, Joji has returned but only posts music videos on Asian-American music management company 88rising's official channel). They also make hilarious edge jokes. # RiceGum fans are similar to Logan Paul and Jake Paul fans and attack anyone who criticizes RiceGum, especially iDubbbzTV. # Fans of the hardbass genre of music can be rather toxic too, as they consist of slavaboo fans that are obsessed with Russia and its history and culture. If you have a different opinion, they will attack you and other people with offensive insults like "Go to gulag" and "Let's nuke America". # Hatebases can also be harsh too : #* The most notable example there is the T-Series hatebase. Those people do not hate the company because of the music, but because they are trying to overtake PewDiePie. This hatebase consists of a lot of bad people such as homophobic ones (most notably saying "T Gay"), racist ones and people who cannot respect opinions or take criticism. They can be considered as worse, if not even worse than the Jake Paul fandom. #* Justin Bieber's hatebase is as bad, if not even worse than the fanbase itself because it consists of people who want him dead for no reason and biased people. On TheTopTens's list "Worst People of All Time", Justin Bieber is ranked worse than Hitler and terrorists.' How is a bad singer worse than tyrants and terrorists?' #* Speaking of that, many bad singers' hatebases are terrible and do the same actions as said above. # The T-Series fanbase can be as equally bad as the hatebase they have, in fact, it is almost the same as the hatebase, but the people love T-Series instead. A notable example is JusReign, who took the former's diss track Bitch Lasagna too seriously and in turn made an even worse diss track to “defend” T-Series. They also call PewDiePie fans racist because they attack T-Series even though the main reason they hate T-Series is just the fear of YouTube becoming more corporate with a company being the most subscribed channel. A lot of them also call PewDiePie "PoopDiePie" and "Pew Gay", similar to how the hatedom calls T-Series "T-Gay". # Drake fans can be irritating and they constantly attack Pusha T, Kanye West and anyone who has beef with Drake. Drake fans will also viciously attack anyone who says they don't like Drake. An example of this is Hip-Hop HQ, who made a video on the worst rap songs of this year. Since there were a few Drake songs in it, not only did they dislike the video but they attacked him viciously in the comments. # 6ix9ine unintentionally has a terrible fanbase who attack anyone who dares to speak ill of their "idol" who was proven guilty of child molestation among other crimes. An example is Youtuber Bart Baker, who got attacked by a bunch of 6ix9ine fans on his FEFE parody. # After XXXTentacion's murder, fans who were listening before his death started calling people who started to listen to him after his death "fake fans", which makes no sense for anyone who is a rapper fan. Most of the comment sections of old XXXTentacion songs (ex. Riot, Yung Bratz, Vice City) is filled with "fake fans can't find us here" or variations of them. His fans also kicked his ex-girlfriend (who accused him of domestic violence which may or may not be true since they were allegations) out of his memorial and even burned and destroyed the stuff she brought for him. 'This also happened after Juice WRLD's fatal seizure. # Iggy Azalea fans always complain over why people hate her music and why it's not successful, blindly defending her being unaware of her flaws. # Willow Smith fangirls tend to be extremely defensive of her, and hostile toward people who dislike her. They'll use excuses like "What did she ever do to you?", or "You're just jealous", or "Willow is just a kid". # The younger fanbase for Australian pop-rock band 5 Seconds of Summer came under fire in early 2019 after they openly criticized The Chainsmokers' announcement of a tour with the band after the release of their collaboration song "Who Do You Love". Amongst the methods they did is to openly encourage the band's drummer Ashton Irwin to relapse his suicidal thoughts as he had just freshly come out of it. Thankfully, it did nothing to affect him as his sister Lauren Dawkins revealed on Instagram that he is now okay and is mentally stronger than his fans thought. # Panic! At The Disco fangirls are awful as they keep on harassing the lead singer Brendon Urie to the point where he was forced to move his house. # The BLACKPINK hatebase is ever increasing. They are often criticized for lacking talent, which is totally disrespectful, just like the BLINKs. They are also criticized for having a toxic fandom, and the irony is that the criticizer is also toxic. # As hard as it is to believe, Submarine Man has a dedicated fanbase (known as Footis) who will viciously attack anyone who attacks their "old man dad" in the comments of YouTube videos. They will often fill the comments with "stocking" and "outboy". An example is with xpstar214, who dissed Submarine Man and his label Old Man Dad Records (now Flex Entertainment), which resulted in the video being mass disliked and the comments been filled with those words like stocking and outboy. # Lil Meerkat also has a similar fanbase to Submarine Man and will fight people in the comments of his videos if they criticize him. They will call them "anti-weebs" and "outboy stockings". # Bassnectar fans (a.k.a Bassheads) are some of the most annoying people you'll ever meet. They are physically unable to go more than 5 minutes without mentioning how amazing "Lorin" is and/or how much he has changed their life. Much like "Dead Heads" (a.k.a Grateful Dead fans) they have been known to become physically violent towards others unless they receive their daily dose of Ketamine which they must "boof" anally. They will borrow money from everyone they know just to follow Bassnectar around the world and believe that he is Jesus Christ reborn. # Billie Eilish's fanbase, aka "Avocado Army", is almost as toxic as any K-Pop fanbase. Her fanbase usually consists of 12 - 18-year-old teenage girls who fake their depression and think listening to Billie's edgy music is cool. To make matters worse, her adult fans even sent her creepy and pedophilic birthday messages on her 18th birthday (no, seriously). # SB19ers fans (a.k.a The SoundBreak 19 Fan Army or A'TINers Fan Army) is almost as toxic as any P-Pop fanbase. The fanbase usually consists of 12 - 18-year-old teenage girls who think they are the best P-Pop group despite having only released 3 singles so far. # Imagine Dragons have got a huge hatebase in the last years since the band's third studio album ''Evolve got bashed by the critics. Those negative criticism indirectly influenced a lot of people to start bashing the band and call them "The Poor Man's OneRepublic". The hate got even worse when Slipknot's frontman Corey Taylor said they are the worst band he has ever heard and stated that "he's glad NicklebackNickelback are no longer the most hated band in the world because Imagine Dragons deserve the title more than them". # Some elitists of the Metal genre are always bragging about how Metal is the best genre in the world and keeps bashing the other genres like Pop. They also tend to bash on other Metal subgenres (especially Nu Metal and Metalcore) calling them as "Fake Metal". # The Twenty Øne Piløts fanbase (aka the Skeletøn Clique) is also pretty toxic, they are always harassing one of the members of the duo doing things like: crashing a wedding where they are just to try to get a photo with them, commenting things like "omg daddy fakjfgla I love you" or "O M G I'm screeching fjdak I joust cwant am crouijg" in their social media, or shouting things like "fuck me daddy" and other obscenities during their concerts. They also tend to be VERY protective towards any criticism to the band, if you say something remotely negative about them they will unleash their rage on you to protect them because "their smøll beans don't deserve it". If that wasn't enough there's also a hate twitter account about Tyler's wife, where they post threatening and disgusting tweets about her '''just because she's married to him. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry